


Cullavellan Week Day #4- Affection/Intimacy

by catlavellan



Series: Cullavellan Week 2016 [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Herald's Rest, Tavern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlavellan/pseuds/catlavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, fluffy Cullen POV set after the first kiss :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullavellan Week Day #4- Affection/Intimacy

During the long afternoons after Cullen first kissed the Inquisitor, he found himself noticing more of the little things she did. Perhaps it was the fact that he could remember the feel of her soft lips on his, the way her hands fisted in his shirt, the muffled “mmph!” sound she made when he kissed her, and the way it sounded deliciously like a moan.

He now sat in the tavern, trying not to let his mind stray back to those delightful moments on the battlements, listening to Iron Bull and his Chargers telling stories that got more outrageous as the drinks flowed. Sometime after a story about walking trees, the door to the Herald’s Rest opened, and, arm in arm, strode in Dorian and Catelyn. Her cheeks were flushed, and her grip on her fellow mage’s arm was tight, telling Cullen that they had probably dipped into Dorian’s personal stash of Tevinter wines. She parked herself on a table, while Dorian, Varric, Sera and Blackwall took seats in the chairs around her, and it seemed Cullen wasn’t the only one who couldn’t help but be drawn to her, like the sun. Watching her now, it was hardly any wonder.

True to her namesake, Cat was a very cuddly person, especially while slightly drunk. She was currently holding one of Dorian’s hands in her lap, with a finger of her other hand twirled in Sera’s short blonde locks. Cullen had seen how, in the past, she had clambered up onto Dorian’s and Iron Bull’s laps just like a kitten, how she would often rest her head gently on Josephine or Cole’s shoulder while listening to others speak. Some part of her wanted to always be touching the people she loved, just to show them how she cared, and Cullen knew it was because she was afraid of losing them.

He watched the corners her brilliant violent eyes crinkle up as she laughed at something Sera had said, but didn’t have it in him to be embarrassed when she caught him staring at her. With her cheeks a beautiful rose gold from the alcohol, hair slipping down from her not-so-careful coif, Cullen was glad he got a little bit of her particular brand of love all to himself, and promised to himself that he would kiss the crooked smile off her face the next chance he got.


End file.
